Waiting for You
by Alley1988
Summary: Story begins about a month after Juliette visited Avery's apartment and found him with Scarlett. Chapter 6 and the epilogue have been added. Story is complete. Thanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Juliette Barnes wanted to punch something. Or someone. Preferably that twit Layla, but if she laid a hand on the little bitch, she'd be on TMZ within the hour. And now that the Wentworth scandal was finally dying down, she didn't need the bad publicity. So the nasty little wench was safe. For now.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?" She whirled around and met the exasperated gaze of her manager, Glenn. "Brian broke his arm doing some damn fool Chuck Berry guitar stunt on stage tonight and you're telling me to calm down." She pointed a pink-tipped finger at him. "I need another guitar player and I need one now."

"I put in a call to Avery."

Juliette's stomach lurched. "Avery Barkley?"

"How many other guitar players named Avery do you know?" Glenn shot her a wise-ass grin.

Only one. The one who had broken her heart just over a month ago.

"So you talked to him?" she asked, moving to the make-up table where she'd set her bottled water. She picked it up and took a sip hoping the simple task would calm her suddenly racing pulse.

"I left a message. He hasn't called me back yet." Glenn shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and fixed her with a stern gaze. "He's the only guitar player who knows your set list by heart. I don't know what happened between the two of you, but whatever it is you need to put it aside."

"What makes you think something happened?" she asked with what she hoped was total nonchalance. Best not to let anyone know how much she cared about Avery, or how much his hooking up with his old girlfriend hurt her.

"Because you two were as thick as thieves before that festival last month and now it's like he's totally dropped off the face of the earth. Did you have a falling out?"

"No." Juliette set her bottle on the table. "We didn't have a falling out. I've been on the road for almost a month now and he…he's got a life."

A life that didn't include her.

Tears swam in her eyes. She blinked and turned away from Glenn before he could see them. Her manager could read her like a book. She didn't want him to see how miserable she was. How humiliated she'd been when she'd been about to confess her feelings to Avery at his apartment and out walked Scarlett O'Connor wearing nothing but a demure smile and his damn shirt.

_I should be wearing his shirt. I should be the one he loves._ _Not Miss Goody-Two Shoes._ Immediately, she felt like the bitch everyone thought she was. Scarlett had done nothing to her. She didn't hate Scarlett, she hated that Avery was with Scarlett. She hated that he was kissing Scarlett, making love to Scarlett and probably singing with Scarlett. The very thought of it was like a knife twisting in her gut.

"Juliette," Glenn began, in his most patient tone. "I don't know what your beef with Avery is, but we need him. We're leaving for a two-night gig Vegas tomorrow morning. Do I need to remind you that CMT is taping your concert at the MGM on the last night?"

"No." She lifted her gaze and met his in the mirror. "CMT has been good to me. We need to put on a great show for them, and for my fans. Especially after the majority of them stuck with me after that whole Charlie nightmare."

Glenn nodded. "Then we need Avery. You know it as well as I do."

"I'm not sure he'll do it."

"He's a good man. When he finds out the pickle we're in, I'm sure he'll come through."

"If he agrees to do it, then it's fine with me." Juliette sighed and plopped down on the padded stool in front of the mirror. Grabbing a tissue, she began to remove her make-up as Glenn pulled his phone from his pocket and left the dressing room. Soon her face was completely devoid of make-up but instead of the glamorous Juliette Barnes, award-winning, multi-platinum country recording star, all she saw was Juliette Barnes, a simple girl from Alabama who'd fallen in love with a man she could never have.

And didn't that just suck?

As usual, the Bluebird was packed. Avery Barkley looked out at the crowd from his position behind the bar and then rested his gaze on the blonde standing up on the stage singing plaintive song of lost love and yearning. Looking at her he thought of another blonde. One who had captured his heart without him even realizing it was happening.

Shaking off the image of her beautiful face, he picked up a box of empty beer bottles and headed for the back. He nodded to one of the waitresses and then deposited them alongside the other empties. The vibration of his phone in his back pocket startled him and as he straightened he pulled it out and checked the caller ID.

For a moment, he considered not taking the call. He hadn't taken the one earlier, but now he was curious. Why was Glenn calling him? For a moment he wondered if Juliette had gotten herself in a jam, but that didn't seem likely. Ever since she'd left Nashville, she'd been working hard and getting rave reviews at every venue she played. Juliette Barnes had withstood the Wentworth scandal and was now the reigning queen of country music. And rumor had it she was dating some Hollywood actor, or some jock, Avery wasn't quite sure.

He hated that he knew that much about her life—that he went online and searched for her reviews, and that he sometimes watched CMT hoping catch a glimpse of one of her videos. He hated that they weren't friends anymore and he hated that he caused the pain he'd seen in her eyes that night at his apartment. But what he hated most of all was that he missed her so damn much that it sometimes felt like his heart would split in two.

And because he was starving to hear something—anything—about her, he answered his phone. "Hey, Glenn."

"Avery. Thank God you answered, son."

"What's going on?" Avery asked, picking up the strain in Glenn's voice immediately. "Is Juliette all right?"

"She's fine. It's Brian. He broke his arm tonight. It's bad. Real bad."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"We need you."

Avery didn't have to ask what Glenn meant. "Did you run it by Juliette?"

"Yes. She's the boss. I don't do anything without her approval."

"And you can't get anyone else?" He waved at Scarlett as she rounded the corner, dodged a waitress holding a tray and headed toward him. She'd finished her song and her cheeks were pink with excitement. Singing at the Bluebird suited her.

"Not anyone who knows her set list as well as you. We don't have time to break someone else in. If you say yes, I'll have a first-class ticket waiting for you at the airport in the morning and you can meet us in Las Vegas tomorrow in time for the sound check. We'll pay you double your normal fee and, of course, you'll get your own room at the hotel."

"That's very generous." Avery returned Scarlett's tentative smile as she halted in front of him.

"Well, you're worth it, son. And we can't afford to have any problems. CMT is taping the second night. We need to be running on all cylinders. I hope you'll agree to help us out."

"I'll be there. After all you did for me when I needed a job, it's the least I can do."

Glenn let out a long sigh of relief. "I knew you wouldn't let Juliette down. I'll see you tomorrow. We're staying at the MGM Grand. I'll have my assistant email you everything you need to know."

"See you." Avery said, and then hit the end call button on his phone before meeting Scarlett's curious gaze. "I'm going to Vegas."

"What for?" she asked as he shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Brian broke his arm. Juliette needs a guitar player."

"Makes sense. You know all her songs." Scarlett reached out and grabbed his hand. "I know we're not seeing each other anymore but I want you to know how grateful I am that it hasn't affected our friendship."

"Me too, and I'm glad we figured out that we're better off as friends than lovers."

Avery squeezed her hand affectionately and wished Scarlett would figure her life out. He wasn't so sure she was cut out to be a country star. Every demand the label made on her seemed to send her into a state of sheer terror. She was at her best writing songs and performing with Gunnar Scott, but she was so still so hurt and angry that Gunnar had hooked up with her best friend Zoey that she refused to have anything to do with him. Or with Zoey.

"I think helping out Juliette will be good for you. You've been moping around like someone kicked your dog goin' on a month now."

Avery frowned. Was it that noticeable? Damn, he thought he'd been doing a mighty fine job of hiding his true feelings. Evidently not.

"I've had a lot on my mind."

"Like Juliette?" Scarlett asked softly.

"No," Avery snapped. "Why do you say that?"

Scarlett shrugged. "No reason. Forget I said anything." She paused. "So you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes." He let go of her hand and glanced at the clock on the wall. "I'm off in an hour. I'll pack tonight and catch the first plane to Vegas in the morning."

Her lips twitched with amusement. "Don't do something crazy, like get hitched. I hear they've got a wedding chapel on every corner."

He burst out laughing. "Trust me. Marriage is the last thing on my mind. And the last time I checked, I didn't have a girlfriend."

"Well, you never know." Scarlett looped her arm through his as they headed toward the front. "You just might find the woman of your dreams in Sin City."

Avery didn't bother to reply. Scarlett didn't need to know she was closer to the truth than not. The woman of his dreams _would _be in Sin City tomorrow.

And so would he.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Glenn tipped the bellman, Juliette set her purse on the glass topped coffee table in her suite and moved to the big picture window that overlooked the Las Vegas strip. Under the cover of night she imagined the view would be gorgeous, but now it just looked like any other street with a bunch of hotels lining it.

"What time is sound check?" she asked, turning from the view as the bellman thanked Glenn and left them alone.

"Seven." He glanced at his watch. "That gives you about six hours to get some rest. Room service is aware that you'll require some warm tea and honey. Just give them a call and they'll bring it up whenever you want. And I'll make sure you have some in your dressing room prior to the show."

"Thank you." Juliette smiled, grateful for Glenn's solid and caring presence. Lately, she grown to appreciate all the little things he did to make her life on the road just a little bit easier. "When is Avery due to arrive?" she asked, averting her gaze so he wouldn't see how anxious she was about seeing the man she was trying like hell to forget.

"His plane should be landing right about now. I sent a car for him and he's booked into a room on the floor just below this one." Glenn grinned. "It's not a suite, but it's better than sharing a room with one of the roadies. Hell, if he'd demanded a suite I would have given him one. We need him that much."

"He didn't have any conditions at all?"

"Nope. Not a one. Agreed to help us out without missing a beat."

Juliette manufactured a smile. "Great. Then I'll see him at sound check."

After Glenn left the suite, she wandered into the bedroom and stared at the king-sized bed with a pristine white coverlet tucked precisely between the mattress and the brocade covered box spring. She turned and took in the rest of the room. It was lovely, with natural woods and an earth tone décor. But as nice as it was, it was impersonal and devoid of any personality. But that didn't really matter to her. It was just a place to hang her hat when she was on the road. She wasn't one to put out scented candles or other personal knick knacks while she was on the road. She'd found it odd when she read that some celebrities did that.

Normally, she couldn't wait to get off the road and get back to her home in Nashville. But ever since she'd discovered that Avery and Scarlett were back together, staying on the road seemed like a good thing. Or it least it had until Brian had broken his arm and Glenn had called on Avery to come to their rescue. Now she'd have to face him much sooner than she expected.

And damn if she didn't have one clue as to how she was going to handle it.

Avery set his two guitar cases down and tried not to be impressed. But he was. It wasn't a suite, but it was probably the largest and most luxurious hotel room he'd ever stayed in. "Are you sure I'm in the right room?" he asked, and looked at Glenn, who'd met him at the hotel registration desk and escorted him to the room.

"Yep." Glenn nodded and set down Avery's duffle bag next to the guitars. "Feel free to order room service any time you like. We're picking up the tab for everything."

"I promise not to go hog wild." Avery moved to the window and stared down at the cars that packed the Las Vegas strip. He shook his head as he saw a taxi cab cut in front of another driver. He'd noticed on the drive from the airport that cab drivers seemed to rule the road and were as daring as any race car driver. "When's sound check?" he asked, turning from the window.

"Seven. And the show starts at ten."

"Same set list?" Avery asked as fiddled with the leather bracelet around his wrist. He'd see Juliette at seven. Every nerve ending his body came alive at the thought.

"Pretty much." Glenn pulled his phone from his sport coat. "We're a well-oiled machine at this point and since you're a better guitar player than Brian, I don't think the change is going to affect the show."

Avery mouth gaped open. "You think I'm better than Brian?"

"Son, you're one of the best in Nashville." Glenn cocked his head. "I thought you knew that."

No. He didn't know that. His career had stalled out months ago and it'd been hell trying to get it started again.

"You mean as a tour guitarist, right?"

"I mean guitarist. Period." Glenn narrowed his gaze. "Why Deacon Claybourne pretty much said as much the last time I talked to him. In fact, he mentioned he was going to talk to Rayna Jaymes about you."

Again, Avery's jaw dropped. The biggest news in Nashville the past week was that Rayna had signed Deacon to her new label, Highway 65. And now Deacon was going to talk to Rayna about him? Why was he just hearing about this? And considering Deacon had never liked him much back when he was dating Scarlett, he was surprised the guy was singing his praises at all.

"Cat got your tongue, son?" Glenn asked, and let out a hearty laugh. "You know, I'm going to mention to Juliette that you two should do a duet. Y'all sounded real good together the night you bailed her out at the music festival."

"That wasn't planned."

"I know. I reckon that's what why it took me by surprise. Your voices blend well, and since Will is laid up back in Nashville, you can sub for him on the duet he and Juliette perform near the end of her set."

Avery shook his head. "I don't think she'll go for that."

"Okay. That's it. I'm tired of pussyfootin' around the subject." Glenn scowled at him. "What in tarnation is going on between you two?"

"Nothing."

"That's exactly what she said." Glenn pointed at him, exasperation evident in his eyes. "And I don't believe either one of you. For the first time since I've known that little girl, she finally seemed to find a true friend. In you. But now you're not even on speaking terms. What gives?"

Avery blew out a breath. "With all due respect, I think that's between me and Juliette."

"Well, whatever it is. You both need to suck it up and act like the professionals you are. We've all got a lot ridin' on this tour, especially Juliette. That ass, Jeff Fordham, is on her case daily about one thing or other. She's under a lot of pressure. Please don't let her down."

"I won't," Avery promised, but it was a lie. He'd already let her down and now they were both paying the price.

Juliette groaned as she looked at the massive amount of clothes she'd strewn all over the bed. It was a sound check. Just a stupid sound check and here she was worried about what to wear. This indecision wasn't like her. The only time she worried about wardrobe was for the actual show. But not tonight. No, like some adolescent teenager, she was more concerned about wearing something that would knock Avery's socks off than she was about comfort.

How pathetic was that? She was trying to impress a guy who had a girlfriend, and who obviously had never _ever _thought about her in any other way than as a friend. Hell, she could probably parade around in front of Avery buck naked and he wouldn't bother taking a second look.

A cursory glance at the clock on the nightstand told her she only had twenty-five minutes to get her ass down to the arena. She had to pick something to wear now, or she'd be late. Luckily, her wardrobe for the show was already hanging in her dressing room. She'd head there after the sound check to put her make-up on and get dressed for the show.

"Just decide, damn it," she muttered and then figured she'd rather be comfortable when she saw Avery for the first time in a month than stuffed into some outfit so tight she couldn't breathe. With quick movements, she stripped off her clothes and reached for her favorite pair of jeans and a turquoise knit top.

Twenty minutes later, she accompanied Glenn and her bodyguard through the back entrance to the MGM's Grand Garden Arena stage. She'd played at the MGM several times and liked the venue, as well as the event staff and the hotel. That's why she'd chosen it when CMT had approached her about taping one of her concerts.

"After the show there's an after-party in one of the ballrooms with twenty-five of your most loyal fans." Glenn matched her step for step as they rounded the corner and headed to where the stairs led up to the stage. The stage Avery was probably on right now. Her stomach churned as they halted at the bottom of the stairs. "They're your biggest supporters and helped lead the charge against those idiots that were bashing you on social media the past month."

"Ah, yes. My street team. I can't wait to meet them in person." Juliette smiled, genuinely excited to meet her—as she called them—super fans. "They saved my bacon and I'm truly grateful. Can we give them a little extra something?"

"Like a tee-shirt? Or a free album?"

"They already have my album." Juliette tapped her chin with her index finger and tried to think of something special. Something that didn't scream self-promotion. "How about a gift card for a free massage and a mani/pedi here at the hotel's spa? Something to pamper themselves with."

"Great idea. I'll get on it." He grabbed her arm as she put her foot on the first step. "By the way, I think we need to put that duet back in the show. You know, the one you and Will usually perform."

"Has Will make some sort of miraculous recovery?" she asked with surprise as she turned toward him. "Is he here? Last I heard that train that almost hit him banged him up something fierce. Broke his pelvis, right?" She wasn't sure what Will had been doing on those railroad tracks, but he was damn lucky to be alive. She enjoyed talking to him and missed him on tour. The worst part of it was his absence gave Layla, the teenage witch, even more stage time. Something that ticked Juliette off to no end.

"I'm not talking about Will. I think you should do it with Avery. You can rehearse it during sound check."

_Sing with Avery?_ No. That wouldn't be happening. No way. No how. Not ever again.

She shook her head as she rested her hand on the metal banister. "Avery doesn't know that song."

"I gave him the sheet music when he checked in. He's a quick study."

"I don't think so, Glenn. We've been doing fine without that duet for a month. I don't want to give the fans some half-assed version because we don't have time to rehearse."

"I really think you should do it. If not tonight, then tomorrow night for the taping. You and Avery can rehearse tomorrow. It's a great song and it really showcases your vulnerable side. And as good of a vocalist as Will is, Avery's voice is much better suited to that song. Think about it. It could be a showstopper."

Without even seeing her, Avery knew she'd taken the stage. One second he was talking to Jimmy, the bassist, and the next, every pore in his body suddenly filled with awareness. Then he heard her as she greeted Tara and Kristy, her back-up singers. Her husky voice, laced with just a hint of Alabama twang, was music to his ears. He turned, and for the first time in a month he laid eyes on Juliette Barnes.

God, she was something. Even in a pair of faded jeans and a simple blue top that hugged her petite curves like a glove, she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. A spike of heat hit him low in his gut as he let his gaze wander over her. She hadn't seen him yet, but somehow he knew that she was just as aware of him as he was of her.

One of the roadies approached her and helped her with her in-ear monitors. His throat tightened as he remembered doing that for her. Of standing behind her and helping her with the wires. Her sexier-than hell-dress had been unzipped, revealing her smooth supple back. He remembered the softness of her skin and her intoxicating scent as he fumbled with the wires. Standing that close to her had been both heaven and hell. Her soft rich scent and the feel of her skin against his fingers had fueled more than one of many fantasies of her. And still did.

Jealousy tore through him as he watched her easy camaraderie with the roadie. Being on tour did that. Strangers became family, and some even became lifelong friends. He and Juliette had become friends, but now they'd were back to being strangers. And because he'd known friendship wasn't something she gave easily, not having it now was worse than anything he could have ever imagined.

As if feeling him watching her, she turned and their gazes collided. Her smile faltered as the seconds ticked by. Seconds filled with tension. She stayed rooted to her spot so he moved forward. One of them had to make the first move and it looked like it would be him.

"Hey," he said as he halted in front of her. She thanked the roadie, who smiled and left them to go attend to Tara and Kristy.

"Hello." Her tone was formal and her eyes, guarded. "Thank you for agreeing to help us out."

"You're welcome." He rested his arm along the top of his guitar. "Glen said the set list is pretty much the same as before," he said after an uncomfortable silence.

"For the most part. The only change is I sprinkle the older stuff in with the stuff off my current album rather than doing it all at the beginning. Works better that way."

He nodded. "So what happened to Brian? Glenn said he broke his arm."

"He was trying out the Chuck Berry duck walk and fell off the stage."

Avery gasped, equally shocked and amused. "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

Juliette's lips curved with the ghost of a smile. It was something, even if it wasn't the usual mega-watt smile she gave him when they used to hang out. "It's true. I couldn't even make something like that up. Broke his arm in two places."

"Ouch." He grimaced. "So he'll be laid up for a while?"

"Looks like." Her tone turned had frosty again and the laughter had left her eyes. "Well, we should get started. Do you feel comfortable with all the songs?"

"I could do them in my sleep," he said and then frowned. "Did that sound cocky?"

"No. Just confident." Her unreadable gaze roamed over his face. "Glenn wants us to do a duet."

"I know." He'd read the sheet music and recognized the song immediately. A hit pop ballad from the late eighties. It was a nice song, and one that suited his and Juliette's harmonies to a tee.

"I'm not sold on the idea, but he seems to think it'll be good for the CMT taping."

"I'll do whatever you want." He brushed his hair back from his eyes and held her gaze. "I miss you, Juliette," he said, unable to stop himself.

For one brief moment her hazel eyes flickered with something that looked a lot like longing. But then whatever it was disappeared and he was left wondering if he'd just imagined it.

"We should get to work. Time's a wastin'." And with that, she turned away, moved to the center mic near the front of the stage and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Juliette smiled as she admired her stylist's handiwork in the mirror. "Great job, Nicki." She ran her fingers through her artfully tousled hair.

"Did you see that bracelet I laid out?" Nicki asked as she stowed her various hair products in her large satchel and buckled it. "It's costume, but it really goes well with that sequin top you're wearing tonight."

"I did see it and I love it." Juliette rose from the chair and moved to the portable clothing rack that held her two costume changes for the night as well as her outfit for the after-party. For the first half of her set, she'd decided on a pair of snug black pants and a sequin top in varying shades of purple, and for the second half, she'd chosen one of her favorite dresses, a short gold sleeveless dress with an almost sheer yet modest bodice. "What are you doing after the tour is over?" she asked, turning from the rack and putting her hands on her hips. "Any special plans with that handsome husband of yours?"

Nicki smiled and put a hand to her slightly rounded belly. "I'm gonna collapse on the couch and sleep until the baby is born."

Juliette laughed. "Have I thanked you for sticking with me until the end?"

"You're lucky we only have three more weeks, or I'd be outta here." Nicki opened her large make-up kit and rummaged through it. "Hey, is Avery gonna close out the tour with us?"

"I-I'm not sure," she said as she slipped off her robe and tossed it on a nearby chair. The cool air in the room whooshed over her bare breasts and caused her to shiver. "Maybe."

"It's really great having him back. I like Brian and all, but he's not half as good as Avery. And he was always showing off. I wasn't surprised when he pulled that dumb-ass move and broke his arm."

"That's Brian for you." Juliette retrieved the black pants from the rack and pulled them on over her thong. "A legend in his own mind."

"I'm thinking a rose lipstick for the first outfit, and maybe red for the dress?" Nicki glanced up at her. "What do you think?"

"Perfect."

"Don't forget your tea."

"Yes. _Mother_."

Nicki laughed and shook her head. "Sorry. I guess I've become a mother hen, haven't I?"

Juliette smiled at the woman who'd been working for her for a couple of years, but who she'd kept at arm's length until recently. "You have, but I don't mind. In fact, I kind of like it."

After Nicki left, Juliette moved to the vanity and picked up her tea cup. As she sipped the warm liquid, she prayed she'd be able to get through her performance tonight without faltering. Sound check had been a disaster. Not that anyone would have noticed. But she had. Through the whole thing she'd been acutely aware of Avery standing behind her and it was all she could do to get through the process without having a meltdown.

Although she'd prepared herself for it, seeing him again had been a shock to her system. She'd missed him like crazy, but she hadn't been aware of just how much until she was looking smack dab into those soulful blue eyes of his. _Damn it_. Why did he affect her so?

_Stupid question, Barnes. _She knew exactly why. Because out of all the men she'd ever met, he never once tried to take advantage of her. Even that one night when she'd been drunk as hell and had thrown herself at him, he'd turned her down. Another man would have taken what she so freely offered without a second thought. But not Avery.

And he always seemed to show up just when she needed him. Like at her mama's funeral. On the darkest day of her life, seeing him at the cemetery had given her hope. A month ago she'd turned and walked away from him, ignored his phone calls and shut him out of her life, but here he was, saving her ass one more time.

Which once again proved the one thing in this life she knew to be true: Avery Barkley was one of the good ones. Scarlett O'Connor was a lucky woman.

A knock on the door jerked her from her thoughts. "Come on in," she called out and then realized she was still topless. That's what she got for being so comfortable around Nicki. "Wait," she cried out as the door opened. She'd been expecting Glenn, but it was Avery, and he stopped cold as she lifted her hands to cover her breasts.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly and started to back out of the room.

"Get in here and close the door," she almost shouted as several of the hotel's security guys standing outside craned their heads to get a better look. As Avery complied, she rushed to the clothing rack and stood on the other side of the garments. "What are you doing here?" She reached for her halter bra hanging over the rack and hastily put it on.

"Glenn had something important he had to deal with so he asked me to escort you to the stage."

"That's what I have a bodyguard for." Juliette slid the sequin top from its hanger and pulled it over her head. She slipped her hands underneath her hair and fumbled with the hook and eye closure at the back of her neck. "Damn it all to hell," she muttered when she couldn't get it fastened.

"Need some help?" Avery's voice was tinged with amusement. "I'm pretty good with zippers and stuff."

"I'll just bet you are." She let out a frustrated groan and stamped her foot. "Oh, all right." She moved around the rack and approached him. She halted in front of him and tried not to notice how hot he looked. His shaggy brown hair was slicked back from his face, and under his dark sport coat, he wore a light blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. His shirt collar was open just enough to reveal the thin leather necklace he always wore. The small medallion that hung from it looked like some sort of symbol, but she didn't recognize it.

His gaze roamed over her face and the slight smile that curved his shapely lips was on the devilish side. Had he seen the girls? She'd covered them up pretty quickly, but maybe not quick enough. _Oh hell._ Why did she even care? Even if he _had_ seen them, it wasn't a big deal. She'd worn bikini tops that showed almost as much.

"Turn around." Obediently, she turned and slipped her hands under her hair and lifted it up. Her breath seemed to come a little faster as she felt his fingertips at the nape of her neck. He fumbled with the clasp and swore softly. "This thing is a little tricky."

"I thought you said you were good at zippers and stuff."

"I am." His thumb brushed over her skin and sent a current of electricity straight to her core. Suddenly, she felt his warm breath on her nape and it was all she could do not to melt against him. "There. Got it," he said like he'd just won the gold medal for hooking up a blouse. "I told you I was good."

"Gloating is _so_ not attractive." She let go of her hair and turned around to face him. Without her shoes she wasn't more than five feet and was forced to tilt her head to meet his gaze. "You trimmed this." She reached up to touch the soft hair of his goatee. When his eyes flared with heat, she snatched her hand away and stepped back. "You look nice," she murmured and fussed with her hair like a nervous school girl.

"So do you," he said in a husky voice that turned her insides to gelatin.

"Thank you." She pasted on a smile. "Well, now that I'm dressed, I guess we should get on up to the stage. We've got a show to do." She brushed past him and headed for the door, anxious to put some space between them. What he was doing to her equilibrium was not good.

"Juliette."

"Yes?" She turned to look at him.

"I think you're forgetting a few things."

She cocked her head and frowned. "Like what?"

He moved to the vanity and motioned with his hand. "Your earrings and your bracelet." Then he looked pointedly at her feet. "And your shoes."

"Son of a bitch," she muttered and stalked toward him. She'd lost her damn mind, and it was all Avery Barkley's fault.

_Three Hours Later_

Avery was wired. He always was after a show. But tonight it wasn't just the show that had him on edge and ready to jump out of his skin. It was Juliette, and how every single move she made on the stage tonight turned him on.

From the first moment they'd collided at the Opry, over a year ago, he'd been aware of her potent sexuality, but tonight, she'd unleashed it full force and he was pretty damn sure that every single man in the arena had been just as affected as he'd been. As he still was.

She'd ignored him at sound check. But when the show started it was like she was almost super glued to his side. Despite the fact that he hadn't performed with her in over a month, they picked up right where they'd left off. Her voice was strong and clear, and he had never played better. He was one with his guitar and his connection with Juliette bordered on telepathic.

Every time she was near him it was all he could do not to remember how he'd walked into her dressing room and found her half naked. Lucky for him, she was so worried about her lack of clothing that she failed to notice that his dick had gotten hard just looking at her. Hell, he'd been semi-hard all through the show.

And now the show was over, Juliette was at her after-party with her super fans, and he was nursing a beer in the VIP section of the Rouge lounge inside the hotel. As the music pulsed around him, he took a pull of his Sam Adams and looked on as few of his fellow band mates chatted up Juliette's back up-singers. None of the guys came on to them. It was common knowledge that Tara and Kristy had a firm rule against hooking up with anyone who worked on the tour. But that didn't stop the guys from flirting, and Tara and Kristy flirted right back. But it was all in good fun, the guys never crossed the line. If they wanted to get laid, there were always plenty of groupies around to satisfy their sexual appetites.

Ten minutes later, he was working on his second beer when Tara plopped down on the red leather seat next to him. She was an striking brunette with a nice smile and dark brown eyes. He wasn't at all attracted to her, but he'd always enjoyed talking to her.

"You looked bored." She leaned back and took a sip of her drink. A pink concoction that looked like it should have an umbrella in it.

"This isn't my scene."

Her brow arched. "Then why are you here?"

"Because I can never get to sleep right after a show. I need to unwind a little."

"I know what you mean," she said, and then took another sip of her drink. "I normally go to my room and call my boyfriend, but we had a fight."

"Sorry to hear that."

"My life is hard for him to handle. I'm gone a lot."

"That can be tough on a relationship."

"Tell me about it." She sighed and then her expression brightened. "Let's not talk about that. It's depressing. Hey, I'm really glad you were available to help us out." She rolled her eyes. "You heard what happened to Brian, right?"

"Yep." He nodded and met Tara's impish gaze. A slow smile split her face and then she burst out laughing. Her amusement was so infectious Avery couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Oh my God. You should have seen him." Tara put her hand on his arm. "He was doing that Chuck Berry thing and he lost his balance near the front of the stage. Kristy and I were absolutely dying. He toppled over and that's the last we saw of him. The next thing we knew, the paramedics were rushing in front of the crowd and they carried him out on a stretcher." She wiped at her eyes. "I know it's not funny because he was hurt and all, but every time I think about it I just about bust a gut."

"He's never going to live it down. You know that, don't you?"

Tara nodded. "It's already gone viral."

"You're kidding?" Avery grinned and pulled out his phone. He set his beer on the table in front of him and quickly navigated to the internet. "What should I search for?"

"Try guitarist falls off stage while doing the duck walk," Tara suggested and leaned closer.

Avery typed in the words and found several links. He clicked on one and there it was in all its glory—a video of Brian's infamous plunge off the stage immortalized by some fan with a smart phone. Unable to stop themselves, he and Tara watched it four times, laughing harder each time.

"Why don't you two look cozy?" Avery recognized the voice immediately and looked up to find Juliette looking down at them with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes. "What are y'all looking at?"

"Brian's swan dive off the stage." Tara smiled up at Juliette. "It's gone viral. Have you seen it?"

Juliette's eyes widened. "There's a video of it?" A genuine smile curved her lips. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Avery nodded as she sat down on the other side of him. Leaning toward her, he held the phone so she could see it and then pressed the replay button. But instead of watching it with her, he studied her delicate profile, supremely aware of the sensual scent of her perfume as it drifted into his senses. Her glorious hair tumbled around her shoulders like a waterfall; he itched to touch it, to touch her. He'd taken off his sport coat and through the fabric of his shirt, the heat of her skin burned into his. Every feeling he was having went straight to his groin and he shifted on the padded bench to ease the ache.

Within seconds, Juliette was getting as much of a kick out of it as he and Tara had. "Play it again," she said as she shook with laughter.

"You two enjoy." Tara set her empty glass on the table and pushed herself up. "I'm going to bed."

"G'night, Tara," Avery said, and then turned his attention back to Juliette. "Watch the part right before he falls off the stage. He knows he's about to make a fool of himself and he can't do a damn thing to stop it."

Five minutes later, Juliette wiped her eyes and leaned back against the leather seat. "I don't think I've laughed that hard in ages."

Avery was pretty sure he'd never heard her laugh that hard ever. To see her so carefree was a sight to behold. He set his phone on the table and shifted. His thigh brushed against hers; she didn't pull away. Instead she tossed her hair over her shoulder and let out a happy sigh.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked as a cocktail waitress rounded a nearby table and headed their way.

"No. Thanks."

"How was the after-party with your fans?" he asked, after he'd motioned to the cocktail waitress that they were fine.

"Nice." Her smiled faltered. "I feel guilty though."

"Why?"

"Because they believe that nothing happened between me and Charlie." She paused and tugged at her lower lip with her teeth. Avery lowered his gaze to her lips and tamped down the recurring image of her pulling him toward him and pressing her mouth to his. She'd been drunk that night and even though he'd wanted her badly, he refused her offer to accompany her home and take her to bed. He'd vowed right then and there that when he made love to Juliette Barnes, she wouldn't be drunk, and she sure as hell wouldn't regret it in the morning. "But you and I know that it did."

"You ended it, Juliette. That's the important thing."

"Yes, but it was wrong. He was a married man." She paused. "It never should have happened, but I was drunk and upset over that fight we had after the show at his estate. Not that that's a good excuse."

_He _was the reason she'd slept with Wentworth? Taken aback, he stared at her. "You never told me that."

"It's not something I'm proud of," she said in a low voice as two roadies passed by their table. "I hate that I hurt you. You were never just a hired hand. I hope you know that."

Avery scrubbed a hand over his jaw. "Why didn't you return my calls?"

"You know why." Her eyes flared with annoyance and suddenly the tension between them returned with a vengeance. "And we don't need to discuss it. Not now. Not ever." She pushed away from him and stood up. "I can't be your friend. There's nothing between us, Avery. Not anymore."

His heart thundered in his chest as watched her as she turned and threaded her way through the crowd. As she disappeared from sight, Avery picked up his phone, pulled on his sport coat and high-tailed it after her. Juliette wasn't getting the last word, not this time.

When he caught up with her, she'd just stepped into an elevator and her bodyguard was about to follow. Avery brushed past her hulking enforcer, turned and held his hand up. "I'll make sure she gets to her floor safely. Have a good night."

He hoped like hell the bodyguard wouldn't punch his lights out, but evidently Avery's status as a trusted member of Juliette's inner circle was enough for the guy to move back and give him a courteous nod. Avery stepped into the elevator car just before the doors slid shut and met Juliette's surprised gaze.

"Nothing between us?" he demanded as she mutely pressed the button for her floor. She gave him her patented Juliette Barnes death stare and then moved to the back of the elevator as it began its ascent. "If there's nothing between us then just what the hell were you doing on that stage tonight?"

"I was doing my job." She lifted her chin and met his gaze defiantly as he moved to stand in front of her.

"When did your job ever involve rubbing up all over me while we're on stage?" he asked as the blood pumped through his veins like a raging river.

"I wasn't rubbing up all over you. As you so crudely put it." Her voice rose with indignation. Under the soft fabric of her silky red top her chest rose and fell rapidly. She was just as worked up as he was. "I was putting on a show. And a damn good one. If you think it meant anything else than that then you are sorely mistaken."

"Am I?" Fueled by hours—no, make that months—of pent-up desire, he snaked his arm around her slender waist, hauled her against his body and covered her mouth with his. If she had resisted in the slightest he would have let her go, but she didn't. She let out a low moan, arched against him and returned his demanding kiss with a wildness that staggered him.

He'd fantasized for months about kissing her, but the reality of it was so much hotter. He parted her soft lips and their tongues met in a slow sensuous duel that sent a slam of something hot and steamy straight through him.

Avery had no clue how long the kiss lasted, but he did know that the only thing that stopped it was the melodic bell of the elevator as it came to a halt at her floor. He pulled his mouth from hers and met her passion drenched gaze as the doors slid silently open.

"I think this is your floor." With great difficulty, he released her and then stepped back to press the button that would prevent the doors from closing. "I'll take the elevator back down to mine." He lowered his gaze to her lips, swollen from his kiss, and more than anything he wanted to kiss her again. But he couldn't. Not yet. There were still a few things they needed to get straight between them.

Wordlessly, she glared at him and moved forward. He reached out and gently wrapped his fingers around her upper arm and pulled her to a halt. Her soft floral scent was almost his undoing as she stared up at him, then unconsciously licked her lips. Instantly, his desire became a pulsing, throbbing need that made him rock hard. For long seconds, the air between them shimmered with tension. Sexual tension.

"We should try that again sometime," he said softly. "Only slower."

Her beautiful eyes widened with surprise and then she jerked her arm from his grasp and stalked out of the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Juliette paced the cream colored area rug that covered the suite's hardwood floor and replayed every single second of that elevator ride in her head.

Where the devil had Avery learned to kiss like that? One a scale of one to ten, it was a twenty. At least. She should have known. It was always the quiet ones. They surprised you every time.

Halting in her tracks, she lifted a hand and touched her lips with her fingertips. Did he kiss Scarlett like that? Like he'd been starving for months and had finally found sustenance? He wasn't a player, and she didn't figure him for a cheater. So why had he done it? Was it just something he'd done in the heat of the moment and then instantly regretted?

No. She shook her head. There had been no regret in his eyes when he'd pulled her close and huskily spoke the same words to her that she'd spoken to him just over a year ago. And—_oh God_—they sounded so much sexier when he said them.

Judging by that kiss, Avery knew his way around a woman. The thought of finding out if he was as skilled at other things as he was at kissing was driving her crazy. Even before that kiss she'd been aroused. It started on stage, and then kicked in again as she sat next to him in the bar. As a performer, she wasn't above a little stage-flirting but tonight she'd taken it to a completely different level. That couldn't happen tomorrow night. Not with CMT taping the show. She had to be professional and keep her blazing desire for Avery Barkley to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she blew it out and then did it again. She needed to calm down. It wouldn't do anybody any good if she popped a blood vessel.

Yoga. That's what she needed. Everyone said yoga was an excellent stress reliever, but it looked so damn uncomfortable that she'd never had the desire to attempt it. And she wasn't about to start right now. With her luck, she'd probably throw her back out.

Okay, so yoga was off the list. What else might work? A shower? Yes. That would do the trick. A nice cold shower would extinguish the fire Avery had ignited inside her.

Thirty minutes and one frigid shower later, she'd donned her favorite camisole and matching pajama pants and sat cross-legged on the huge bed in the bedroom. The clothes she'd thrown all over the bed earlier were now neatly put away. There was no way she could sleep with all that mess.

She stared at the phone in her hands and before she could change her mind, she pressed Avery's name on her contact list. She hit the speaker button and bit her lower lip, slightly trembling, as she waited for him to answer.

"Do you need me to tuck you in?" His low husky voice sent a gush of heat straight between her legs. One sentence—that's all it had taken to get her hot and bothered again. Whatever his secret was, he should bottle it. He'd be richer than Reba.

"No," she said sharply.

"Too bad." He paused. "What are you wearing?"

"None of your business." She looked down at her serviceable nightwear and grimaced. Not at all sexy, and not what he probably thought she wore.

"Bet I can guess."

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt it."

"I don't see you in any of that frilly Victoria's Secret crap. You wear something comfortable to bed."

"Maybe I don't wear anything," she retorted.

"No. That would be me. But you, well, I think you like the protection of wearing something when you sleeping. It makes you feel safe."

Juliette's jaw dropped. _How did he know that? _"I don't want to talk about what I wear to bed. This is a business call," she said, and wondered if he was in his bed, naked, right now. _Stop it, Barnes. Do not go there._

Avery chuckled. "At one in the morning?"

"In our business one is still early."

"Point taken." He paused. "So what business did you want to discuss?"

"The duet." With her free hand, she reached for her hair and twisted a long lock of it around her fingers. "I've decided we should do it."

"Why the change of heart? You didn't seem so wild about it earlier today."

Good question. The only answer she could come up with was that if she couldn't have him in her personal life, she could at least have him in her professional one. At least for one more night.

"It's purely a business decision. And like Glenn said, we sing well together." Her fingers stilled in her hair. "Will you do it? Will you sing with me?"

"I'd be honored." His tone was sincere and she couldn't help it, she was flattered.

"Avery…" she began and then flopped back and stared at the ceiling. And here it was. The real reason for her call. "What happened tonight can never happen again."

"Okay. We'll never look at that video of Brian again. It's totally wrong to laugh at someone else's misfortune."

Despite the mixed emotions running amok inside her, Juliette laughed. She did that a lot with Avery. "That's not what I'm talking about," she said, sobering immediately.

"Then you must be referring to the kiss."

"Yes."

"I can't stop thinking about it." His voice took on that low husky tone again; tingles swept over her skin like wildfire.

"Avery." She let out a sigh and wished she could tell him she felt the same way. That kiss had shaken her to her core; she'd never forget it as long as she lived. "I swore to myself after the whole Charlie mess that I'd never get involved with anyone who's already taken. And…and I like Scarlett. She's a nice person. I don't want to hurt her."

"About Scarlett," he said after a long silence. "I need to tell—"

"You don't have to say it. I saw it with my own two eyes. I should have picked up on it earlier, but I was so consumed with my own problems that I missed it."

"Juliette, let me—"

"I have to talk to the press in the morning. Meet me on the stage at noon and we'll rehearse the duet," she said, cutting him off. "Goodnight."

After she hit the end call button, she rolled over, set her phone on the nightstand and crawled under the covers before turning off the light. As she lay in the dark, she marveled at how much had changed in the past year. Six months ago she wouldn't have cared about Scarlett O'Connor's feelings one little bit. She would have taken what she wanted and trampled over Scarlett and anyone else in her way to get it. But she wasn't that person anymore. She didn't want to be that person ever again. So, yeah, maybe that meant she couldn't have the man who'd stolen her heart without her being aware of it, but at least she could live with herself.

_Damn._ Who would have believed that she'd like this new version of Juliette Barnes a lot better than the old one?

_Noon – The next day_

Avery tamped down his irritation and glanced at Juliette. Who, of course, wasn't looking at him—just like she hadn't been looking at him the entire time they'd been rehearsing.

Silence reigned between them until Glenn cleared his throat. "Y'all sounded good, but something's missing."

Avery knew exactly what was missing and it had nothing to do with his or Juliette's vocals. As usual, their harmonies were spot-on. But while the ballad was technically proficient, emotionally it was sorely lacking. The connection he and Juliette had on stage last night hadn't carried over to today. And, without being the least bit cocky he could say with absolute certainty that the problem wasn't him.

"I thought we sounded great." Juliette slid off the stool next to him and put some tension easing space between them. Avery's gaze lowered to her amazing ass shown off to perfection in her faded jeans as she moved to the edge of the stage and surveyed the empty seats of the arena. The CMT crew had been setting up all morning, but had taken a break for lunch. At the moment, it was just the three of them in the cavernous arena.

Avery shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his jaw. A woman's ever changing moods were like a mystery that could never be solved. To say that the female of the species had always confounded him wouldn't be far from the truth. But after a mostly sleepless night, he wasn't nearly as congenial as he normally was. In fact, he'd pretty much had his fill of whatever game Juliette was playing. She'd been the one to ask him to sing with her. He'd shown up, ready to work, and all he gotten for his trouble was a whole lotta nothing. Not only had she virtually ignored him for the past two hours, she wouldn't even make eye-contact when they'd been singing. And in a duet, eye-contact was crucial.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He heard the exasperation in his voice and didn't care. Maybe he wasn't a big star like her, but he was her equal as a musician and as such, he wasn't about to let her get away with her shit.

Juliette spun around and _finally_ met his gaze. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He glanced at Glenn, who was staring at him with a slack-jawed expression. "If you want me to sing with you tonight then you'd better do a damn sight better than what you've been doing for the last two hours."

She marched toward him, loaded for bear. As she stopped a few feet in front of him with her hands planted firmly on her hips, she tilted her head and treated him to her iciest gaze. "My pitch was perfect and so were our harmonies. Tell me what was missing."

"You know what was missing, but until you can admit it I'm going back to my room and getting some shut-eye. I didn't get much sleep last night." Bracing his guitar against his chest, he slid off the stool, scowled at a very confused Glenn, and headed toward the stairs.

"Don't you walk out on me," Juliette called after him. He stopped cold and turned to meet her furious gaze.

"News flash, _Ms_. Barnes, I'm here as a favor to you and to Glenn. I don't take orders from you, or anyone else. Not anymore." He wasn't one to raise his voice all that often and today was no exception. But he was pretty sure his measured tone had sunk in. Juliette narrowed her gaze, glanced at Glenn and then stiffly strode to the far side of the stage and disappeared down the other set of stairs.

"Do you have a death wish, son?"

Avery met Glenn's bemused eyes and shrugged. "I must have to tangle with her."

"She's a spitfire, that's for sure." Glenn moved toward him. Avery shifted to rest his forearms on his guitar as the older man halted in front of him. "I don't think I've ever seen two people who need to get laid more than you two. And by laid, I mean with each other."

Avery opened his mouth to protest, then snapped it shut. Glenn was right and he wasn't about to deny it. He wanted Juliette so much he ached from it. That kiss in the elevator had been the appetizer, now he was dying for the full course meal.

Glenn gave Avery a fatherly pat on his back. "I hope you two can fix this thing between you before tonight. CMT has decided to air the concert live."

"Live? I thought they'd tape it, then show it in a few weeks after promoting the hell out of it."

"That was the plan until Juliette's album went platinum. She's the hottest thing in country music right now, and in television it's all about ratings." Glenn's level gaze was solemn. "We can't have any screw-ups."

"Does Juliette know?"

Glenn nodded. "We found out a few hours ago when she was doing some press. She agreed to it even though it was short notice. I think her behavior during your rehearsal is her way of dealing with the pressure."

"Yeah. That's probably it," he said, not believing that excuse for one second. Juliette was too much of a professional to be thrown by a live airing of one of her concerts. No, it wasn't that. Just like him, she was still reeling from that kiss he'd laid on her last night. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to her."

"Good idea. But if you knock on her door, be prepared for flying barware."

Avery chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll duck."

It turned out he didn't have to duck. Although he'd traipsed all over the hotel for a good part of the afternoon, Avery had seen neither hide nor hair of Juliette since she'd walked off the stage in a huff seven hours ago. Nor had she returned any of his calls or answered the door of her suite. And now, with less than an hour before the show started, the best he could hope for was to talk to her in her dressing room before they took the stage.

As he combed his hair and checked himself in the bathroom mirror, he acknowledged that he'd taken a little more care with his appearance than usual. It was live television after all, and he didn't want to embarrass himself or Juliette, who always looked breathtaking on stage. And off stage too.

Moving from the bathroom, he retrieved his wallet from the dresser, shoved it into his back pocket and then left his room.

It was time to find Juliette and clear up a few misconceptions.

Except for the persistent ticking of a big round clock on the wall, the dressing room was silent. Juliet took a sip of tea and averted her gaze from the mirror. The last thing she wanted to see was her reflection. Her hair and make-up were done and, as usual, Nicki had transformed her into the perfect country superstar.

Things were finally going her way. Every stop on her concert tour had sold out, her album was number one on the country charts, and her current single—_Trouble Is_—had crossed over to the pop charts and was rising rapidly.

Yep. Everything was coming up daffodils and daisies.

So why did she feel so alone?

_Snap out of it, Barnes. The show starts in less than an hour._

Her annoying inner voice was right. She had to snap out of it, and fast. With a sigh, she set her cup on the table and pushed up from the chair. Wallowing in self-pity was counterproductive. After the show she could cry into her cornflakes, but right now she had a show to do.

As she moved to the wardrobe rack, a rap on the door stopped her in her tracks.

"Juliette. It's me. We need to talk."

_Avery._

She clutched at the lapels of her rope and her knees began to tremble. Damn it, she'd managed to evade him all afternoon and now he was outside the only exit she had to get to the stage. She should have known he'd track her down here. "Go away. I don't want to talk right now," she said as she moved toward the door on shaky legs. "I need some alone time."

"You've been alone long enough."

Juliette's steps faltered. Was there a double meaning in those words, or was she just imagining it? She reached the door and laid her cheek against its flat cool surface. Avery, the man she loved and could never have was on the other side. Only inches away, yet so far.

That's why she couldn't look at him earlier today when they'd rehearsed the ballad. If she had, he would have been able to see straight into her soul. He would have seen the depth of her feelings for him and because he didn't feel the same way, he would have pitied her. She could take a lot of things, but she couldn't take pity. Not from anyone, but especially not from Avery.

"Go away," she whispered as tears blurred her vision. She blinked and spoke louder, "We can talk after the show. I'm not dressed."

"You don't have anything I haven't seen before." She gasped with surprise as he gave the door another loud rap with his fist. "Let me in or I'm going back to Nashville right now."

_Stop the truck._ Was he threatening to abandon her just before the show started? Anger overrode misery as she pulled the door open. "You wouldn't dare," she said in a furious whisper.

He flashed a self-satisfied grin and strode past her. "I thought that might work," he said smugly.

Juliette shot Glenn, who was leaning up against the wall across from the doorway, a murderous look and then slammed the door. She rounded on Avery and clenched her fists so she wouldn't be tempted to knock him upside the head. Which, by the way, she could totally do. She might be small, but she grew up in a trailer park. A girl in her position had to learn how to fight to survive.

For a brief second, she was struck mute by how hot he looked in his dark wash jeans, white shirt and black jacket, but she quickly shook it off. Now was not the time to be distracted by hormones. "All right." She made a sweeping gesture with her hand. "You're in. What do you want?"

"I never figured you for a coward."

"I am _not_ a coward."

Irritation flickered in his eyes. "Then why were you ducking me all day?"

She shrugged and feigned innocence. "I didn't know you were looking for me."

"I left you three messages." His lips twisted in a wry grimace. "Did you dunk your phone in a glass of water again?"

Her cheeks burned. Not because she'd done it, but because she'd thought about it. "No. I just got a new iPhone. I wouldn't ruin it for the likes of you. And further—"

"Would you just shut-up and listen?"

She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Did you just tell me to shut up?"

Impatience sparked a fire of temper in his eyes. "Why, yes. Yes, I did. Congratulations on your excellent hearing." He blew out a controlled breath. "Jesus, you are _so _damn infuriating sometimes."

"I'm infuriating?" Her heart pounded like a jackhammer on steroids as she advanced on him and poked him in the chest with her index finger. That it didn't faze him only made her angrier. "You know what? You can go ahead and take your ass back to Nashville for all I care. Go back to your sweet little Scarlett O'Connor and leave me the hell alone. I don't need you."

"Fine by me." His body was rigid with anger as he brushed past her. She whirled around and watched him as he marched toward the door. He put his hand on the door knob and then looked back at her. "By the way, Scarlett and I broke up two days after you left town," he said, and then opened the door and walked out.

"Are you all right?" Glenn rushed through the doorway as Juliette stood frozen in the middle of the room. "The entire hotel probably heard that. You two were really going at it."

Ignoring him, she took a breath to gather her scattered wits and made a mad dash to the wardrobe rack. "I've have to get dressed," she said as she whipped her white fringe dress off its hanger. "I've gotta talk to Avery before he gets on that stage."

"But he was just here." Glenn scratched his head, obviously perplexed.

"I know, but Avery and I aren't finished. Not by a long shot." She smiled and for the first time in weeks hope bloomed deep inside of her. Avery and Scarlett weren't together anymore and hadn't been for almost a month. That had to be what he'd been trying to tell her on the phone last night, but like an idiot she kept interrupting him. And he'd tried to talk to her again just now, but she was too pig-headed to listen. God, she was a fool.

"I don't want to leave you alone in this state."

"Glenn, that's sweet and I thank you so much for caring. Really, I do. But you need to leave so I can get dressed," she said and took a deep calming breath. "See? I'm fine. The show will be fine. Everything's fine. Now go find Avery and make sure he doesn't go back to Nashville." She gave him a reassuring smile. "Please."

"You do remember that we're live tonight, right?" Glenn asked as he moved toward the door.

"We're live every night. I'm not afraid of a few television cameras." She pointed toward the door. "Go find Avery for me. Don't let him on that stage until I get there."

After setting a new world's record for putting on her performance outfit and assorted accessories, Juliette left her dressing room and walked as fast as her stilettos would allow down the hallway and toward the back stage entrance. Someone tried to hand her a bottle of water, but she smiled politely and sped past them. Even her bodyguard found it hard to keep up as she pushed through the double doors that led to the backstage area.

As she approached the stairs, she glanced up and saw Avery, with Glenn standing by his side. Relief filled her entire body as she carefully navigated the stairs. Although she couldn't see them, she could hear the excited buzz of the audience as they waited for the show to begin.

"Thank you, Glenn." She smiled at him. "Can you give us a minute?"

His brow furrowed as he checked his watch. "You don't have much more than that. The show starts in five minutes." He cast her anxious glance. "This is live television, Juliette."

She patted his arm and smiled. "So you keep reminding me. Don't worry. I've got this."

"I'm holding you to that." Glenn reached out and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Break a leg."

"Thanks," she said to Glenn's retreating back and then turned to Avery whose inscrutable expression was impossible to read. She took a step back as he remained silent and strapped on his guitar. "I'm sorry for my behavior in the dressing room."

He glanced from her to the stage, where the band was waiting. Judging by their shadowy silhouettes in the darkness, they were in position and no doubt wondering where their lead guitarist was. "I have to get out there," he said, then turned away from her.

"Avery! Wait." She grabbed his arm, preventing him from walking away. He pivoted and looked at her with a mixture of impatience and expectation. "We need to talk."

"_Now _you want to talk?" He shook his head in exasperation. "We have a show in less than five minutes."

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "I know. Thank you for not leaving."

"You're welcome." He glanced at the stage one more time, then back at her. "Let go of my arm. I have to get out there with the rest of the band, and you need to go take your mark so you can make your entrance."

"Wait." She tugged at his arm again, desperate to say what she hadn't been able to a month ago. "I need to tell you something."

"We don't have time for this right now," he said. "Whatever it is, it can wait until after the show."

"But—"she began and then wanted to cry out in frustration as he tugged his arm from her grasp and strode toward the stage.

"Avery," she said, raising her voice above the mounting hum of the audience. She wasn't sure he'd heard her until he stopped and slowly turned around. Their eyes locked, held, and the crackle of energy that passed between them was so strong it was if she'd been struck by lightning.

Somewhere behind her, she heard Glenn shouting for her to get to her mark, but she stayed rooted to the spot. Every single memory of this man, the man she'd thought she'd never find played in her head in glorious Technicolor.

As footsteps sounded on the stairs behind her, she knew instinctively it was Glenn and that he was going to drag her to her mark. She only had seconds to tell Avery what was in her heart.

"I love you," she said, and then let out a surprised gasp as Glenn wrapped his fingers around her arm.

"Get your ass to your mark now." Glenn's voice was stern and brooked no argument. He pointed at Avery. "And you. Get on that stage, pronto."

As Glenn dragged her away, Juliette twisted around, but all she saw was Avery's back as he walked to the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As wild applause filled the Grand Garden arena, Avery stood several feet behind Juliette as she bowed her head and lowered her microphone. More than anyone, he knew how much the song she'd just finished meant to her. She'd sung it in memory of her late mother at the Bluebird several months ago and, even now, it was difficult for her to get through it without crying.

For over an hour, Juliette had put on the show of her life—they all had. Avery wasn't sure if it was because of the television cameras, or if they were feeding off Juliette's incredible energy. But whatever it was, he wasn't about to question it. When something was going well, you rolled with it and thanked the gods for bestowing the favor.

The lights dimmed on the band, and on Tara and Kristy, and a lone spotlight fell on Juliette. That was the cue for two roadies to bring out the stools that he and Juliette would use for their duet. Another roadie handed him his wireless mic and quickly helped him put it on and adjust it. He nodded his thanks and then moved toward the stools and took a seat as Juliette lifted her microphone.

"Thank you." Her throaty voice was filled with emotion. "Thank y'all so much," she said again as the audience cheered and whistled with enthusiastic appreciation.

As she started her mid-concert chat, Avery let his gaze wander over her petite form. A spike of heat caught him low in his gut as he remembered her words to him just before Glenn had dragged her away.

_I love you._

A month ago, at his door, she'd said that all she wanted was to be a person who gets to say I love you and really mean it. Ever since then he'd replayed that moment in his a head a million times and each time, his heart literally ached. He'd give anything—pay any price—to erase the devastated flicker in her eyes the moment she'd seen Scarlett come out of his bedroom.

He'd taken up with Scarlett again just a few weeks prior to that, mostly because he was lonely and she was familiar. As it turned out, they'd both been using each other to ease the ache of believing that the person they cared deeply about didn't feel the same way about them.

But that night, the impossible happened. The woman he'd forged an unlikely friendship with had come to his door to tell him she had feelings for him. She'd never gotten to say the words, but she'd been about to, and in that moment his entire life had turned upside down.

An hour ago she'd finally said those words aloud, but he'd been prevented from replying and now all he wanted was for the damn concert to be over so he could talk to her. Really talk to her.

"Hey, y'all, I'd really appreciate it if you could send some good thoughts out to Will Lexington." Juliette's voice penetrated his thoughts and jerked him back to reality. He adjusted his guitar strap and tried to focus. "He's laid up back in Nashville, but I know for a fact he's watching tonight, so keep him in your prayers. "

The crowd cheered as Juliette turned and headed toward him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The dress she was wearing was sexier than hell. It was short, white and had some sort of short fringe all over it that shimmied every time she moved. Her hair was loose and tumbled around her shoulders in wild disarray, just as it had the night he'd bumped into her at the Opry. He wasn't sure it was possible, but she was even more beautiful tonight than she'd been that night. Or maybe he was seeing her through different eyes.

As she approached him, the spotlight moved with her until it encompassed them both. She shot him a quick glance and a tremulous smile as she slid on to the stool next to him. He tried not to stare at her shapely legs as she got comfortable, but it was hard not to. They were amazing.

"So who out there's in love?" she asked, holding her free hand just over her eyes as she peered out into the audience. Several spot lights flashed over the crowd they shouted their replies en masse. "Just like I thought." She chuckled and lowered her hand. "Folks, sitting here next to me is one of the best guitar players in Nashville. His name is Avery Barkley—and I want you to remember that name, because I think you'll be hearing it again real soon." She paused to let the audience settle down and then turned to look at him. "Avery's a good friend of mine and he's agreed to sing with me tonight." She put her hand on his arm and a hot current of electricity ricocheted straight through him. The widening of Juliette's eyes and her sharp intake of breath indicated that she'd felt it too.

"So we all know that love isn't always hearts and flowers." She withdrew her hand and looked toward the audience once again. Clearly engaged, the crowd again responded with cheers and whistles. "And sometimes, when you can't be with the person you love it hurts. It hurts like hell. Am I right, Las Vegas?"

Yes. She was right, and by their reaction, the audience agreed. Avery shifted on the stool and wrapped his fingers around the neck of his guitar. He turned and studied Juliette's profile as she flashed a dazzling smile at her adoring fans.

"So there's this song that I'm pretty sure is almost as old as I am, but I've always loved it. It's about being apart from the one you love and just wanting so badly to be with them." Her voice hitched on the last word but she recovered quickly. "It's called Right Here Waiting, and Avery and I are going to perform it for you tonight."

Avery's heart lurched as she pivoted toward him and met his gaze. In her eyes, he saw all the feelings she had for him shining as brightly as the sun; his breath caught on a surge of yearning so intense it felt like pain. Quickly gathering himself, he began to play, and for the next four and a half minutes everything and everyone around him disappeared as he poured his heart out in song.

As his fingers played over the strings for the last time, the air around them crackled with energy and there was silence. Dead silence. He wasn't one to let his emotions get the best of him on stage, but now, in this moment, he couldn't help it. His eyes welled with moisture as Juliette searched his face with an uncertain gaze. She didn't know if he loved her, but she'd put her heart on the line anyway. He blinked and one lone tear trickled down his cheek and she lifted her hand to brush it away. He reached up, covered her hand with his and then moved it to his lips and kissed her palm. He felt her tremble as she blinked back her tears.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably only seconds, the spell was broken as a crescendo of applause engulfed the arena. Startled, Avery realized what he'd done and released her hand. Juliette smiled and caressed his cheek gently before turning to the audience.

"Thank you," she said and slipped off the stool. As he did the same, she caught his arm. "Give it up for Avery Barkley, y'all," she said, and pulled him forward.

And as he stood next to her and soaked up the applause, he had to admit it felt pretty damn good. But not as good as knowing Juliette loved him. He wouldn't trade that feeling for anything.

Juliette took a sip of her champagne and glanced around the crowded ballroom. The CMT after party was in full swing but she wasn't at all interested in hobnobbing with the suits, or watching Layla, the teenage witch bat her eyes and flash her fake smile at Jeff Fordham, who'd flown in from Nashville to attend the party.

Talk about putting a damper on the evening. The jerk had walked right up to her and congratulated her on her recent successes like he hadn't tried to stab her in the back by trying to usurp her position at Edgehill with some reality show reject.

But now he was kissing her ass like nobody's business and while the old Juliette might have reveled in the victory, the new Juliette couldn't care less about Jeff Fordham and his attempts to make nice. She'd done her job tonight and then some. Kowtowing to the lord of the scumbags wasn't in her contract.

"Great show tonight, Juliette," Tara said, moving to stand beside her with a wide smile on her face. "I heard one of the CMT guys say the ratings were really good."

"That's nice to hear," Juliette said. "Thanks for your help in making the show so successful." She tilted her head and smiled as inspiration hit. Her back-up singer just might be a perfect addition to Rayna's new label. And what better way to stick it to Jeff Fordham than by having a hand in helping to make Highway 65 a success? Not to mention Tara had a great voice and deserved at shot. "Have you ever thought about going solo?"

Tara's cheeks turned pink. "I've done a few demos, but nothing's happened."

"Tell you what. Send me your demos and I'll see if maybe I can help." She winked. "I know a few people."

"Thank you." Tara's eyes lit up with a mixture of excitement and disbelief. "That's so sweet of you."

Juliette laughed. "Don't tell anybody. I have a reputation to uphold."

After Tara left, Juliette turned and surveyed the room. Where the dickens was Avery? The entire band had been invited to the party but she hadn't seen him since the show ended. As a waiter with a tray walked by, she handed him her glass and then threaded her way through the crowd, stopping every so often to acknowledge a hello or congratulations. Never let it be said she didn't know how to work a room.

With a sigh of relief, she finally spotted Glenn standing in a corner with his cell phone pressed against one ear and a finger in the other to drown out the chatter and the piped in music that filled the room. He glanced her way and nodded at her as she moved to stand beside him.

As she waited for him to get off the phone, she brushed her hair over her shoulder and watched Fordham schmoozing with the CMT guys. What an ass. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Glenn.

"Thanks for the call," Glenn said, and lowered the phone from his ear. "Good news. Preliminary ratings show that your concert was one of the top rated shows on cable tonight."

Juliette grinned. "Probably because there were no new episodes of _The Real Housewives of New Jersey_."

Glenn let out a bark of laughter as he slipped his phone into his jacket pocket. "Whatever the reason, it's good news for us." His gaze softened. "You kicked ass tonight. I think that's the best show we've done so far this tour." He searched her face and a frown furrowed his brow. "There's something's different about you."

Her cheeks warmed under his probing gaze. She'd thought for sure he'd heard her admit her feelings to Avery, but maybe he'd been so all riled up at her that he'd hadn't. She smiled and patted his arm. "Don't worry. I'm still the same old Juliette."

"No." He shook his head. "I've never seen you connect with an audience like you did tonight." He paused. "And that duet with Avery was electric. You could hear a pin drop for almost five seconds after it was over." He shot her a self-satisfied grin. "I told you so."

"Yes you did." She returned his grin with one of her own. "Speaking of Avery, have you seen him?"

"No. Not since right after the show. I thought he'd be here."

Juliette manufactured a smile. She thought he'd be here too. But maybe he didn't want to talk to her—maybe he didn't feel the same way she did and was avoiding her. Her heart ached at the thought that even if he wasn't with Scarlett, he didn't want her.

"He's probably around here somewhere." She glanced around the room and saw Layla heading her way. Oh. Hell. No. The last thing she wanted was that twit anywhere near her. "Glenn, I'm going up to my suite. We'll talk more tomorrow." Before he could reply, she ducked around him and made a beeline for the exit.

Outside the ballroom, her bodyguard and two MGM security staff flanked her as she made her way through the casino and toward the lobby of the hotel. She smiled and nodded as fans called out to her. Thankfully, the whole home wrecker thing had been laid to rest once and for all this morning when Charlie and Olivia Wentworth announced their reconciliation, and Olivia made a public statement and said that Charlie hadn't cheated on her…with anyone. Turned out good-time Charlie did love the money after all. Not that she cared. Charlie had never mattered—she never would have slept with him that first night if she hadn't been drunk and reeling over the callous way she'd treated Avery and his rightful anger afterward.

When she and her entourage reached the elevator, she turned and put up her hands. They halted in unison and regarded her with the stoic expressions most security people usually wore.

"I can take it from here boys."

"Ms. Barnes, you really should let us escort you to your suite." It was her bodyguard, James, who spoke.

"I appreciate your concern, but I think I can handle an elevator ride and the short walk to my suite." She smiled as James looked at the two security guards and then back at her with an exasperated look. "Tell you what. If anything happens to me, I won't sue the hotel." She turned and pushed the call button. "See y'all in the morning," she said, and as the doors slid open, she stepped in and turned to give them her best don't follow me stare.

As soon as the doors closed, she pressed the button for her floor and thought about the concert. Glenn was right; she'd never been more connected to an audience before in her life. It was as if every single person in the arena had wrapped their arms around her in a warm loving embrace.

And then there was Avery. Just knowing he was there on stage made her feel safe—like she could do anything. And the duet, well, there were no words to describe how magical it had been. Chills ran down her spine as he'd stared deeply into her eyes and seduced her with his beautiful voice. In those four or so minutes, she honestly believed that he could be in love with her, just as she was in love with him.

But evidently not. He'd made himself scarce as soon as they'd walked off stage. She thought—_oh hell_—it didn't matter what she thought. The truth was Avery might want to kiss her or take her to bed, but he wasn't in love with her.

The elevator bell chimed and stopped at her floor. After the doors slid apart, she stepped out onto the carpeted hallway and headed for her suite. Opening her small clutch, she pulled out her key card and then rounded the corner. She looked up and all the air sucked out of her lungs at the sight of Avery leaning against the wall opposite the door of her room, looking sexier than all get out.

Her steps faltered as he turned his head and met her gaze. He didn't move, just watched her approach with unreadable eyes that gave nothing away. She took a breath to calm her reeling emotions and halted in front of him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." His husky voice sent a prickle of awareness over her skin and made her breath come just a little bit faster.

"I didn't see you at the after party."

He shrugged. "I wasn't in a party mood."

"Me either." She paused. "You didn't miss much. Jeff Fordham flew in from Nashville."

A scowl darkened Avery's face. "He's an ass."

Juliette chuckled. "Tell me how you _really_ feel."

"That's why I'm here."

Her knees trembled at the implication of his words. She held up her key card. "Would you like to come in?"

He held her gaze for several charged seconds and then pushed off from the wall. "Yes," he said, and plucked the card from her hand, then moved to the door and inserted the card into the card reader. He opened the door and let her precede him into the suite.

Once she was inside and he'd closed the door, she turned to face him. "Glenn said we got good ratings tonight." She grasped her small purse like a lifeline. She'd never been a nervous Nellie around guys, but this wasn't just any guy. This was Avery. A year ago she didn't know him from Adam, but somehow he'd managed to breech all her defenses and become the most important person in her life.

His gaze roamed over her face as if committing it to memory. Flustered by the intensity in his eyes, she turned, tossed her purse on the low chocolate colored sofa and moved to the window. As she'd suspected, the view was lovely at night. Below her, Las Vegas Boulevard was packed with cars—their occupants no doubt cruising the strip to get an up close and personal glimpse of the colorful neon lights and spectacular hotels.

"I got a call from Deacon after the show."

Surprised, she turned from the window. "What did he say?"

"That he and Rayna were watching the concert tonight—"

"Are they back together?" she cut him off. The last she'd heard Rayna was seeing Luke Wheeler, but any fool could see that when Rayna and Deacon were in the same room together everyone else pretty much disappeared. Which was kind of how she'd felt tonight—like it was just her and Avery up there on the stage alone, making love to each other with their eyes and their voices.

Avery shrugged and covered the distance between them to stand in front of her. "I don't know." A smile hovered on his lips. "I don't follow their relationship status on Facebook."

Juliette let out a laugh. "So what did he want?"

"Rayna wants me to join Highway 65. We're meeting to talk about it when I get back to Nashville."

Unable to contain her joyful squeal, Juliette launched forward, and threw her arms around him. "Congratulations," she whispered into his neck as she hugged him. "Avery, that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you," she added as his clean scent, a mixture of soap and shampoo bombarded her senses and filled her with longing. She felt his hands at her waist as he pulled her close. She fit against him perfectly, as if she'd been made just for him.

"Thank you," he said as one hand moved up her back to tangle in her hair. Suddenly, every nerve ending in her body went on high alert. She pulled back and met his mesmerizing gaze. "After the call, all I wanted was to find you and tell you the good news." He gently stroked her hair with his fingers. She stared up at him, supremely aware of his warm body pressed against hers. "Do you know why?" His gaze lowered to her lips, lingered, then lifted. "Because no amount of success is worth a damn if you don't have somebody to share it with."

Juliette bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah. I finally figured that out. Took me a while though."

"How do you do it?"

She tilted her head. "Do what?"

"Make me fall in love with you a little more every time I'm with you," he said in a low rough voice that caused warmth to pool deep in her core. She let out a stunned breath, but before she could speak, he continued, "That night we collided at the Opry I naively assumed your life was picture perfect. You're gorgeous, talented and rich, so how could it not be, right? But as I got to know you, I discovered that you battled the same insecurities that I did, and that your life wasn't perfect."

"Far from it," she whispered, thinking of her mother.

"The first time we were on stage together I felt the connection between us, but I never dreamed in a million years that you could feel it too, or that I'd ever be anything other than some random roadie on your payroll."

"You're so much more than that, Avery. You were for a long time. I was just too scared to admit it."

"That day at the Wentworth estate, I realized that my feelings for you went way beyond friendship. Hearing you dismiss me so casually to that jerk almost brought me to my knees."

Juliette's heart clenched at the flash of pain she saw in his eyes. "I know now that it was a defensive reaction to Charlie assuming we were a couple. My feelings for you were getting stronger every day and it…it frightened me. Everyone I've ever cared about has left me. If I acknowledged my feelings for you, then it gave you the power to hurt me." She held his gaze and hoped he'd understand. "And I'm ashamed to say that I was too much of a coward to risk getting my heart broken into a million pieces."

"You've got more courage than any woman I've ever met." His eyes flickered with admiration. "You came my apartment to tell me you loved me, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"And you said it before the show tonight. That took guts."

"That's me." She grinned, then added cheekily, "I'm one gutsy broad." She moved her hand to gently caress his cheek as happiness blossomed deep inside her soul. "For the first time in my life, I finally know what real love feels like and even though I'm scared to death, I'm willing to take a chance on it, _and_ on you. Because I love you, Avery. I really, really love you."

His eyes darkened as he lowered his head. She lifted hers, and their lips met in a kiss sweeter than any she'd ever known before. After several seconds, Avery groaned and notched up the heat. She parted her mouth and sank into the kiss, pressing herself against him until it seemed as if every soft part of her body was scorched by the hardness of his.

When they finally came up for air, they were both breathing hard. "I love you more than I thought it possible to love anyone." He gazed at her with such tenderness that she thought her heart might explode with joy. "My beautiful Juliette."

Happy tears blurred Juliette's vision. Nothing could make this night more perfect. Nothing. Well, except maybe one thing. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Why, Ms. Barnes." He cocked his head and gave her a devilish grin. "Are you propositioning me?"

She smiled into his eyes. "You bet I am."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Avery lowered his gaze to Juliette's upturned face and grinned. "I think you just about wore me out, woman."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Hey, you're the one who's insatiable. I'm just trying to keep up." She hooked her bare leg over his and snuggled against him. Her body was warm, pliant and every bit as amazingly hot as he'd imagined. Her hair spilled over him as she laid her cheek on his chest and feathered her fingers along his ribcage. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"It's never been like that before." Her fingers stilled on his skin. "It—it's different when you're in love with the person you're having sex with."

"I assume you mean different in a good way," he said as he wrapped his arm around her and idly twined his fingers through her soft silky hair.

"In the very best way," she said softly. "Don't go getting a big head and all, but you're damn good at…at what we just did."

Avery chuckled at her modest words. Modesty hadn't been a problem for her for the last few hours. "As much as I'd like to take all the credit, it takes two. And you're pretty damn good at what we just did too." Actually, it had been more than just damn good. Turned out his and Juliette's amazing connection wasn't confined to just the stage.

"Good thing you had those two condoms in your wallet." She lifted her head and narrowed her blue-green gaze on him. "Tell me the truth. Did you put them there because you knew we were going to sleep together while you were here?"

"No. Back in the day when I was—shall we say—unattached and uninterested in commitment, I got in the habit of keeping a couple in my wallet."

The corners of her mouth tilted with amusement. "Lucky for us old habits die hard."

"I'm sure we could have found some way to work around not having them if we'd had to. We didn't even need them until rounds two and three," he said, and chuckled as her cheeks turned a becoming shade of pink. Just then his stomach decided to announce to the world that it hadn't been fed since breakfast.

"I think someone's hungry." Juliette peered over his chest toward the clock on the nightstand. "It's almost one, but I think we can still order room service."

"Are you sure? It's pretty late."

"Yes. This is Las Vegas. It's a twenty-four hour town." She pushed herself into a sitting position to turn the lamp to a higher setting treating Avery to an excellent view of her perfectly shaped breasts. They were just the right size, not too big and not too small, and he'd paid them a lot of attention tonight. Actually, he'd worshipped them _and _every other inch of her gorgeous body with his mouth until she was making breathy sounds of pleasure and begging him to make her come. And hearing her say his name when she did was hotter than anything he'd ever imagined. "But even if they weren't, I'm sure someone in the kitchen would fix something up for us. I think Glenn has it added into the tour contract."

"Ah, the perks of being a superstar," he said, and laughed as she playfully swatted his thigh.

"I don't take advantage of it very often, but it's nice to know it's available. I'll go get the menu." She slid off the bed and Avery enjoyed watching her walk out of the room before sitting up and arranging the large fluffy pillows against the headboard. By the time she returned he was propped up comfortably.

"The view coming is as good as it was going," he said, letting his gaze roam freely over her curves.

She paused and curtsied. "Why, thank you. I approve of your body too."

"Glad I passed inspection." He pulled the sheet back as she slid onto the bed next to him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." After she got comfortable, she set the menu on her lap and opened it. "Let's see what they have."

"I want a cheeseburger," he said, not bothering to look at the menu. "And fries. With ranch dressing on the side. I like to dip my fries in it."

She shot him a sidelong glance. "Are you _trying _to have a heart attack?"

"Cut me a little slack, woman. I worked up an appetite tonight."

She turned and met his gaze. He kept a straight face until her lips twitched and they burst out laughing. He'd never seen her like this. So happy and carefree. This was Juliette Barnes without the weight of the world on her shoulders. He'd like to think that their fledgling relationship would keep her stress free forever, but he was nothing if not a realist. Her life would always have some sort of stress in it. It was the nature of the beast when a person achieved her level of fame. The best he could do for her was to love and support her, and be the one person in this world she could trust and confide in.

An hour later, sitting at the small dining room table in the main room of the suite Avery stared pointedly at Juliette's outstretched hand. "If you wanted fries, why did you order a salad?"

"Because I like salad." She stole another French fry from his plate and wrinkled her nose at him. "But I also like fries. And if I ordered some for myself I would have eaten all of them. Have you seen my ass lately? It doesn't need fries."

"I like your ass." He popped a fry into his mouth and chewed as she picked up her water glass. He reached for his napkin, wiped his hands and then pushed his plate to the side. "Where's your next stop?"

She sipped her water, then returned the glass to the table. "Oracle Arena in Oakland."

"I was there once." He leaned back in his chair. "Not Oakland, but across the bay in San Francisco. Nice city. Kind of crowded though. I prefer Nashville."

"Me too. I miss sleeping in my own bed." She sighed. "I love what I do, but it's tough being on the road sometimes."

Avery brushed an annoying lock of hair from his eyes and nodded. The life of a touring musician wasn't as glamorous as some folks might assume. "I was wondering if you needed me to finish out the tour with you."

Her brows lifted. "You'd do that?"

"Of course. It's only three weeks."

"But what about your meeting with Rayna?"

"I'll call her tomorrow and see if we can arrange it for after the tour. If she wants to do it sooner, I can fly back to Nashville, take the meeting and then meet you and the crew in Oakland."

"What about the Bluebird?"

"I'm sure I can get the time off." He frowned. "Did you want to get someone else to sub for Brian for the rest of the tour?"

"It's not that. I just don't want you to think that I expect you to drop everything in your life just to help me out." She pushed out of her chair and crossed the room to stand before the large picture window that overlooked the Las Vegas strip. "Your career is just as important as mine," she said as he got up from his chair and moved to stand behind her. "Of course, I'd love to have you finish out the tour with us, but if it gets in the way of you signing a deal with Highway 65 then I'll find another guitar player."

Touched by her unselfishness, he slipped his arms around her waist, pulled her against him and lowered his head to inhale the sweet smell of her hair. "But not one nearly as good as me, right?" Her body gently shook as she laughed.

"There's no one as good as you."

"I do love it when you flatter me." He lifted a hand to her hair, pushed it aside and pressed his lips to her neck. He felt her quiver in his arms; it appeared he'd found another one of her erogenous zones.

"Avery," she whispered.

"Hmmm?" he murmured against her soft skin and felt himself becoming aroused all over again. He was out of condoms, but that didn't mean anything. They'd already proved tonight that they were very adept at bringing each other pleasure without actual intercourse.

"I don't want to mess this—us—up." She twisted in his arms and lifted her troubled gaze to his.

The doubt in her eyes was evident and understandable given her past. But call him crazy, he wasn't worried. Juliette had changed—even more than she realized. "There's no way you can mess us up."

"Have you met me?" She gave him a wry grin. "Messing up is my middle name."

Avery laughed. "Really? I thought it was Gertrude."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Exactly. You're _too _serious." He pressed his mouth briefly to hers. "I've seen you at your worst, and at your best. I fell in love with that woman. I'm not looking for perfection."

She blew out a relieved breath. "Well, thank God for that. Because I'm far from perfect."

"That might be true, but you're perfect for me," he said as he leaned forward. And after a slow, languid kiss, he pulled back lowered his gaze to her lips, moist and plump from their night of passion. "Now that we've rested up, how about a shower?"

A sinfully sexy smile curved her mouth. "Will you be joining me?"

Avery lowered his hands to her ass and pulled her lower body against his. Her eyes flared with heat as his erection pressed into her. "Was there ever any doubt?" he asked with a grin.

So this was what being in love felt like. Juliette's heart clenched at the sight of Avery sleeping so peacefully next to her. The steady cadence of his breathing indicated he was dead to the world, and considering the day and the night they'd had, she could hardly blame him. By all accounts, she should be sound asleep as well. But every time she closed her eyes she was afraid that when she awoke she'd find that this magical night had been nothing more than an amazing dream.

For years she'd clawed and scratched her way to the top of her profession thinking that when she finally made it big she'd be happy. But she hadn't been even close to being happy. It turned out that staying at the top was a lot harder than actually making it there in the first place. And then there was that long string of inappropriate men she thought she'd either cared about or loved, but in reality every single one of them had just been a notch on the bedpost of bad choices.

Until Avery.

With a sigh, she reached out and brushed away an errant lock of dark hair from his forehead and drank in the sight of him. Avery. Her friend, and now her lover. She smiled as erotic memories of the evening washed over her. Despite the fact that she hadn't been a virgin for a good long while, she'd discovered tonight that she didn't know squat about making love. Tonight Avery had shown her how beautiful, and how hot, it was to be with someone who knew every single one of your flaws and bad decisions, but loved you anyway.

Could anyone blame her for believing it was only a dream?

With a sigh, she rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. Beside her Avery stirred and shifted to his side.

"You still awake?" he asked in a voice slightly roughened by slumber.

"Yes."

He slipped his arm around her waist and moved closer. His skin was warm against hers. "What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie." He pressed his lips against her temple. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, if you must know. It just occurred to me that I've never had a normal relationship with a man. Either I was using them or they were using me."

"But that's not the case with us. We were friends first, remember." His hand slid under the soft cotton sheet and stroked the bare skin of her stomach. Goose bumps formed on her flesh as he idly circled her belly button with his finger. "And we're still friends. Being in love doesn't change that. In fact, it makes being in love a whole lot better."

"Were you friends with Scarlett?" she asked, and then silently cursed herself for bringing up his old girlfriend.

"I am now. But I wasn't when we were a couple. I was kind of selfish back then."

Avery, selfish? She'd never seen a sign of it.

"Why'd you take up with her again?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice even though it wasn't at all logical. Scarlett was no threat to her. She waved a hand. "Never mind. I shouldn't have asked. Who you were with before me doesn't matter."

"It matters if you think I still have feelings for her. I don't." He paused and slid his hand to her hip. "Look at me," he said, and used his hand to urge her to her side to face him. "I care about Scarlett for a few reasons, one of which being that she and I had a serious relationship there for a while."

"What are the other reasons?"

"I worry about her. She's not as strong as you are, and I'm not convinced she can handle the pressure that comes with having a record deal. But now that Deacon's at Highway 65, I'm hoping that'll make it easier for her."

"I know what would make it a lot easier for Scarlett." Juliette smiled as the thought popped into her head. "Rayna should consider signing Gunnar Scott. I think he and Scarlett could make it big as a duo."

"You think?"

"I've heard them a few times at the Bluebird. They sound amazing together." She grinned. "Not as amazing as you and I do, but I think they'd sell a few records."

"Even if Rayna signed Gunnar, I don't think Scarlett would work with him."

Juliette frowned. "Why not?"

"Because she's pissed that he hooked up with her best friend."

She thought about that a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess that would be tough. I know seeing you with Scarlett that night just about killed me, and Scarlett and I aren't best friends."

Avery's expression clouded. "In case you're wondering. That's the last time I was with her."

"You don't have to explain."

"Yes. Yes, I do. I never thought I had a shot with you, Juliette. I knew I'd progressed past hired hand, but I truly believed that the buck stopped with us just being friends. I'm nothing like the guys I've seen you with."

"Thank God for that." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his and then pulled back, a little in awe of the love that spilled from her heart and flowed into her soul. "I didn't know it then, but it turns out I was just killin' time while I was waiting for you."

Avery's tender gaze held hers for several emotionally charged seconds. "Same here," he said huskily. "And it was _so_ worth the wait."

**Epilogue**

_Ten Months Later _

As Avery handed his guitar to one of the stage hands, Juliette's nerves felt as if they were stretched as tight as a drum. They'd just performed their duet in front of a sold out crowd and now stood just off stage as several production assistants scurried around ensuring that every scripted moment of the televised awards show went off without a hitch.

Clutching Avery's hand, she caught his glance and shot him a shaky smile. "We're up against some stiff competition."

Avery nodded. "I know. The odds are against us. But remember, it's an honor just to be nominated."

She burst out laughing. "You're full of shit. You want to win just as badly as I do."

"Okay. Yeah. I want to win." He grinned as he scrubbed a hand over his lean jaw.

"Hey, y'all."

Recognizing the voice instantly, Juliette turned and smiled as Rayna Jaymes moved toward them looking stunning in sequin evening gown that fit her like a glove. Juliette looked pointedly at the cream colored envelope in Rayna's right hand.

"You didn't happen to get a peek inside that envelope, did you?"

"That'd be against the rules," Rayna replied with a throaty laugh. "But I've got a good feeling about this. I think you're going to win."

"Are you just saying that because I'm on your label?" Avery asked with amusement curving his lips.

Rayna shook her head. "No. I was blown away the first time I heard you and Juliette sing that song—which is why I fought like hell to convince Jeff to loan Juliette to Highway 65 to record the duet."

"I'm still surprised he allowed it," Juliette said, looking from Avery to Rayna.

Rayna grinned. "He may be an ass, but he's a got a good head for business. Putting the track on both your new album and Avery's debut album was a win-win for everyone."

Juliette squeezed Avery's hand as they exchanged a glance. It _had _been a win-win. Not only had their duet topped the country charts for six weeks, it still hovered in the top ten and was currently climbing the pop charts. And, as an added bonus, it boosted the sales of Avery's first album, and he'd gotten some ridiculously good reviews and a legion of fans.

Rayna looked past them. "They're signaling me to get to my mark." She reached out and put a hand on Juliette's shoulder and squeezed gently. "I've never see you happier."

Rayna was right. Juliette had never been happier. She had a wonderful career, a man who loved her to distraction and whom she loved equally in return. She'd been blessed with two CMA nominations, one for female vocalist and the other for musical event of the year for her and Avery's collaboration of Right Here Waiting. And while it had been a remarkable year, the next year looked to be even more remarkable. But not just because of her career.

"Good luck." Rayna's genuine smile encompassed them both before she moved past them to take her mark behind the stage's brightly lit backdrop. As the hosts, Carrie Underwood and Brad Paisley, sent the show to its commercial break, Juliette felt a wave of queasiness threaten to overtake her. She turned to Avery, who looked amazingly hot in his indigo jeans, white shirt and tobacco colored leather jacket. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Seriously? Now?" Avery looked around and then back at her with a worried gaze. "I think there's a bathroom somewhere around here." A frown marred his brow. "You've been sick a lot lately. You should go to the doctor."

"I did. This morning before rehearsal." Juliette gave him a wan smile. "Remember that night on our honeymoon when we forgot to use a condom?"

After several silent seconds, Avery's eyes widened as comprehension dawned. His gaze lowered to her stomach before lifting again. "You're…you're…"

"Pregnant," she finished for him with a tentative smile. "We're having a baby." She paused as he stared at her in stunned silence. Was he upset? She couldn't tell. "I know it's sooner than we planned, but—"

He cut her off by hauling her into his arms, lifting her off her feet and hugging her against his body as he whirled her around in a circle. "Avery!" she exclaimed as she clutched at his shoulders. "Baby, put me down right now or I'm liable to puke all over you."

Immediately, he set her down and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Are you okay?" He looked to his left where a table with dozens of small sized water bottles had been set out for the presenters and the performers. "Hang on," he said, and raced to the table and jogged back with a bottle in his hand. He twisted off the cap and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said after taking a long slow drink of the cool liquid. "I think it passed." She took another long drink, tossed the bottle in a recycle bin a couple of feet away and put a hand to her still flat stomach. "Yes. I do believe I'm not going to vomit." She heard a disembodied voice start the countdown from the commercial, and then a lone cameraman moved in front of them to capture their reaction in case they won their category.

Avery glanced at the cameraman, then leaned in closer and spoke in a low voice. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I wanted it to be special," she whispered. "I had it all planned. A romantic dinner, maybe a little cuddling in front of the fire, and then I was going to tell you that you're going to be a father." She reached up to touch his cheek, still in awe of the new life she carried inside of her. "We made a baby," she murmured as she drowned in the deep blue sea of his eyes.

As Rayna was introduced, Juliette lowered her hand and wished they were at the new home they'd bought together on the outskirts of Nashville. This was not how she'd planned to share the baby news. "We can celebrate after the show…" she trailed off. "You _are _happy about it, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding?" A wide smile split his face. "I couldn't be happier. So what if happened sooner than we planned? That's what makes life interesting."

"Speaking of interesting." She glanced toward the stage where Rayna had begun her intro. "What do you think of Rayna and Deacon's engagement?"

"I hope they're as happy together as we are." Avery slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side as Rayna went through the list of nominees. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she held her breath and crossed her fingers as Rayna opened the envelope. Although she was also nominated for female vocalist, this award meant so much more. If they won she'd be sharing it with Avery—her partner in life and the man whom she loved more than she thought it possible to love anyone.

"And the winners for the musical event of the year are—"

Juliette's heart pounded as Rayna pulled the card from the enveloped and glanced down at it. The seconds dragged with agonizing slowness as Rayna looked up and out into the audience with a huge smile on her face.

"Juliette Barnes and Avery Barkley for Right Here Waiting."

As the crowd erupted with enthusiastic applause, Juliette thought she might faint. Tears swam in her eyes as Avery pulled her into a hug and held her tightly against him. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I'll always love you."

Before she knew it, he'd let her go and held her hand snugly in his as they walked side by side to the stage. As Rayna attempted to hand her the award, Juliette smiled and motioned for her to give it to Avery. He took it and moved aside so Rayna could kiss Juliette's cheek and give her a quick hug.

With her knees trembling, Juliette stood next to Avery in front of the slim microphone as Rayna moved to stand off the side a few feet. When the applause died down, Avery shot her a glance, and since she was absolutely certain she couldn't string together a coherent sentence to save her life, she nodded for him to speak first.

"Thank you." His soft twang filled the room. "Thank you all very much. It's fitting that this show is being held here tonight." He paused and let his gaze wander around the Grand Garden Arena. "Because this is where Juliette and I first sang Right Here Waiting. I was honored to sing the song with her then, and I'm honored to be her husband now." He held up the award and continued in a voice filled with emotion. "To every struggling musician out there, I'd like to say to you, please don't give up on your dreams, because they really can come true."

The crowd in the venue cheered and whistled as Avery turned to her, sought her gaze and gave her a reassuring nod. It was her turn. She swallowed hard and looked back out into the audience. The bright lights used for television shined brightly into her eyes making it hard to see them, but she felt their warm welcoming presence with every fiber of her being.

"Thank y'all so much." Her voice shook a little as she spoke. "This award means more than I can say." She took a calming breath, exhaled and willed her professional experience to kick in. "First, we'd like to thank everyone at Edgehill and Highway 65 for making this duet happen." She cast a smile toward Rayna, the woman she'd once been at odds with, but with whom, over the past ten months, she'd forged a true friendship with. "I'd also like to thank Glenn Goodman. Glenn, I know you're out there and I'd like thank you for sticking with me through the good times and the bad. You're the hardest working manager in the business, and the best surrogate father a girl could have."

Juliette took in another breath and turned to look at Avery, whose eyes were suspiciously moist and filled with love. For her. The bitter, angry girl who'd grown up in a double-wide trailer in a small town in Alabama, and who never believed she was worthy of love. But she _was_ worthy—she finally believed that now, and damn if it wasn't the best feeling in the world.

"Avery, every blessing I have in my life right now is because of you. Thank you for being my friend even when I wasn't so easy to be friends with. And thank you for giving me the greatest gift of all. Your love." She paused as the audience let out a collective sigh. "You told me once that all the success in the world isn't worth a damn if you don't have someone to share it with, and you were right. Thank you for sharing your life with me and for being the first person I want to see when I wake up each morning." A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she gazed at her husband. "I love you with all my heart."

And then, in front of the packed arena and a television audience of who knew how many, Juliette Barnes planted a passionate kiss on Avery Barkley, and everyone who witnessed it never forgot it.

**The End**


End file.
